The best mistake I ever made
by Starburstandeverythingsweet
Summary: Cassidy makes a big mistake. Will the girls be there for her or turn there backs on her. find out in The best mistake I ever made
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Welcome to my new story. It's called The Best Mistake I Ever Made. This is a pregnancy story. the couples will be.**

**Auslly (Austin and Ally)**

**Trez (Trish and Dez)**

**Krent (Kira and Trent)**

**Dassidy (Dallas and Cassidy)**

**In this story Cassidy gets pregnant and Ally make s a pact. the pact states that all the girls will get pregnant so that Cassidy doesn't go threw it alone. And yes i have a story like this based on house of anubis. so here is the story.**

* * *

Cassidy's POV

No no no no. How could this happen. A lot of you guys might be saying whats wrong with her. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with my boyfriend of six months Dallas. What am I going to do. I can't be a mother at sixteen.

I can't tell Dallas. What is he going to think of me. I'm so stupid. The last time we did "It" it was at his house. This is how it all happened.

_~.~.~.Flashback~.~.~._

_It was Friday night. Both me and Dallas we're in his room. His parents were going to be out till morning. So he invited me over. We We're doing homework. We also had music on. __I looked up and saw Dallas staring at me. _

_"What" I said_

_"Nothing. It's just you looked beautiful. And tense." Dallas said_

_"I am. It's just school. My shoulders are killing me" I said_

_"Why don't I rub them for you. If you want me too" Dallas said_

_"Sure"_

_Then he came over behind my shoulders. He starting rubbing them. It felt good. But then he di. Something unexpected. He started kissing my neck and shoulders. I jumped back._

_"I'm sorry Cassidy" Dallas said._

_"It's okay. I kinda liked it" I said_

_"Then why did you jump up" Dallas said_

_"You just did it out of a sudden and it scared me" I said  
_

_"Oh. Sorry i scared you" Dallas said_

_"It's okay" I said_

_Then we went back to studying and doing homework. It was pretty quiet and tense. So i decided to speak up. I was also about to say something that i knew was going to change my life._

_"Dallas" I say quietly but loud so he could me saying it._

_"Yeah babe" Dallas said to me_

_"I'm ready" I say_

_"Are you sure?" Dallas said_

_"Yes" I said_

_"Okay"_

_-*-*-*END OF FLASHBACK-*-*-*_

Then one thing lead to another and that's how I ended up where i am. Dallas is going to hate. What am i going to tell him. What am I going to tell the girls and guys. I'm going to tell the girls first. Some of you guys might be wondering what about the boys? Well not yet they might tell Dallas and I don't want that to happen.

I start getting my bag so i could go to sonic boom to see the girls. Its about 10 o'clock. The guys won't be up till noon. I start heading out the door. and get in my car.

AT SONIC BOOM

I find the girls sitting on the counter. I head towards them. They see me and say hi.

"I need to talk to you guys"

"Sure. What about?" Ally says

"So i'm just going to come clean and say it. I'm pregnant"

They all sit in shock with there hands over there Ally speaks up.

"Cassidy. Look behind you"

I turn around and see the father of my child. Dallas.

"Dallas i could explain"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. So this is my new story. I also have another story like this but for House of anubis. So please read that. Its kinda a short chapter but for the next one its going to be long. I promise. Well i'll try. Bye  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Well I decided to be nice. I only have one review but more than 80 views. In the future if I don't get more than 3 reviews on each chapter I'll delay updates. Wouldn't you guys feel the same. Imagine if you wrote a story and you got 300 views but only 5 reviews. So please review. I won't post another chapter until I get at least 3 reviews on this one. Sorry. Now on to the chapter. Which I'm going to try to make it long.**

* * *

Dallas's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom Alone. I see Cassidy and the girls. I walk behind Cassidy. I'm going to try to scare her. The girls see me but I tell them to be quiet. Cassidy starts to say something so I stand still. I hear her say this.

"I'm just going to come clean and say it. I'm Pregnant"

Ha that funny. I thought I heard Cassidy say she was pregnant. Wait a minute she's pregnant. Oh my god. How could I be so stupid. Then Ally looks at Cassidy and says.

"Cassidy look behind you"

Cassidy then turns around quickly and meets my eyes. She then says.

"Dallas I can explain"

We both stand there for about a minute. In shock. After a while I speak up.

"Cassidy" that's all I could say.

"I know. You hate me." She said.

"I could never hate you Cas"

"Don't try to deny it. Deep down I know you hate me" She said

"No I don't. I love you and this baby"

"You do" she said

"Yes. More than anything in the world."

"I'm happy that you do" she said

"Come here" then I hug her tightly. I'm mad at the both of us. I'm mad because we were so stupid. But I know this baby is not a mistake. It's a blessing. i will love this baby forever. I tell Cassidy that I'm going back to my house. And with that I leave.

Ally's POV

After Dallas left we decided to close the store. We headed up to the practice room. Then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Cassidy. What of we all got pregnant so we could support you in all of this"

"No I could never let you guys do this for me" Cassidy says

"But you would do it for us. Right Cassidy" Kira says

"I would but this is my problem not yours" Cassidy says

"But we want to support you in all of this and be by your side" I say

"Fine alright" Cassidy says

"So it's settled. We all get pregnant by the end of the week. deal" I say

"Deal"

"Well we better get going" Kira says

Then they all leave. Leaving me in the practice room alone. I call Austin. It's a perfect time to do it. My dad is out of town in a convention. And we have a bed in the practice room. But I'm scared. Im still a Virgin. Why did I do this? Im so stupid. What is Austin going to think. He'll be so mad.

He will get a bad reputation as a pop star. I could see it now. "Teenage popstar Austin Moon get his girlfriend Pregnant." I just can't do it. I'm going to ruin his career and life. But I have to do it for Cassidy. I hear someone open the door to the Practice room. I jolt up. But it's only Austin.

"Hey Alls!" Austin says

Then he comes over and gives me a kiss.

"Hey"

"So what do you want. You told me to come over here. You said it was urgent" austin said

"Yeah. It is."

"What is it?" Austin said

"I'm Ready"

"What do you mean I'm ready?" Austin says

"I'm ready to have... Sex"

"Are you sure. Like really really sure" Austin says

"Yes"

"Okay. But are you really really sure"

"Yea. Sure"

"Umm okay"

Then you guys know what happen next. We didn't have sex. I mean we did but it felt more like making love. He was so gentle to me. I loved every second of it. It was the best.

I tricked him into thinking I'm on birth controll . He belived me. I feel bad for doing this to him. I love him so much, But by doing this I might ruined his career. How could I do this to him. He's going to hate me so much.

I should have never done this.

* * *

**hiiiii. This is the new Chapter. Please review review review. **


End file.
